topmodelonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Top Model Online (Cycle 2)
Top Model Online Cycle 2 is the second season of the online competition, inspired on the American franchise America's Next Top Model, in which a number of models compete for the title of Top Model Online and a chance to become popular in the social media. The competition features different kinds of models: models from Top Model franchises, male and female supermodels and amateur models. An extensive online search takes place for the selection process. There are posts scattered all over Facebook, in the official Top Model Online page, Facebook groups and other pages for them to be able to see the latest news and updates about the Casting Calls. Every cycle has its own variant of requirements. The same as Cycle 1, the requirement for Cycle 2 is being a female model from past America’s Next Top Model (ANTM) cycles and should not be hailed as the winner of her cycle. The winner of Top Model Online will be featured in Top Model Online's official fashion spread, Haute Magazine, an advertisement campaign with Top Model Online's clothing line, Major Wear, and both the model and its user will have the chance to gain popularity in the social media. The winner of the cycle was Katarzyna Dolinska and her user, Elads Ariver. Contestants Episode summaries Episode 1: The Girl Who Makes Her Impression Original Airdate: January 28, 2017 *'Challenge Winner: '''Kari Calhoun *'First Call-out: Kari Calhoun *'Bottom Two: '''Aminat Ayinde & Naduah Rugley *'Eliminated: '''None '''Episode 2: The Girl Who Steps Up Her Game Original Airdate: January 29, 2017 *'Challenge Winner: '''Eugena Washington *'First Call-out: Eugena Washington *'Bottom Two: '''Dominique Reighard & Molly O'Connell *'Eliminated: '''Dominique Reighard '''Episode 3: The Girl Who Loses Her Control Original Airdate: February 4, 2017 *'Challenge Winner: '''Kari Calhoun *'First Call-out: Mirjana Puhar *'Bottom Two: '''Chantal Jones & Eugena Washington *'Eliminated: '''Chantal Jones '''Episode 4: The Girl Who Faces the Consequence Original Airdate: February 5, 2017 *'Challenge Winner: '''Mirjana Puhar *'First Call-out: Ava Capra *'Bottom Two: '''Molly O'Connell & Naduah Rugley *'Eliminated: '''Molly O'Connell '''Episode 5: The Girl Who Has Two Lovers Original Airdate: February 11, 2017 *'Challenge Winner: '''Kari Calhoun *'First Call-out: Kari Calhoun *'Bottom Two: '''Aminat Ayinde & Yaya DaCosta *'Eliminated: '''Aminat Ayinde '''Episode 6: The Girl Who Goes Beyond Limits Original Airdate: February 12, 2017 *'Challenge Winner: '''Kari Calhoun *'First Call-out: Eugena Washington *'Bottom Two: '''Kristin Kagay & Mirjana Puhar *'Eliminated: '''Kristin Kagay '''Episode 7: The Girl Who Becomes Overconfident Original Airdate: February 18, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Lacey Rogers *'Bottom Two: Mirjana Puhar & Yaya DaCosta *'''Eliminated: Mirjana Puhar & Yaya DaCosta Episode 8: The Girl Who Makes a Comeback Part 1 Original Airdate: February 19, 2017 *'Comeback Model: '''Molly O'Connell '''Episode 9: The Girl Who Makes a Comeback Part 2' Original Airdate: February 25, 2017 *'First Call-out: '''Katarzyna Dolinska *'Bottom Two: Kari Calhoun & Naduah Rugley *'''Eliminated: '''Naduah Calhoun '''Episode 10: The Girl Who Gets Psyched Up Original Airdate: February 26, 2017 *'Challenge Winner: '''Kari Calhoun & Molly O'Connell *'First Call-out: Lacey Rogers *'Bottom Three: '''Ava Capra, Eugena Washington & Molly O'Connell *'Eliminated: '''Ava Capra & Molly O'Connell '''Episode 11: The Girl Who Owns the Runway Original Airdate: March 4, 2017 *'First Call-out: ' Katarzyna Dolinska *'Bottom Two: ' Anchal Joseph & Kari Calhoun *'Eliminated: ' Anchal Joseph Episode 12: The Girl Who Almost Gets Cut Original Airdate: March 11, 2017 *'First Call-out: ' Eugena Washington *'Bottom Two: ' Katarzyna Dolinska & Lacey Rogers *'Eliminated: ' Lacey Rogers Episode 13: And the Top Model Online is... Original Airdate: March 12, 2017 *'Top Model Online: ' Katarzyna Dolinska *'Runner-up: ' Kari Calhoun *'Eliminated: ' Eugena Washington Summaries Call-out order Scoring chart Challenge guide *'Challenge 1:' Hidden Animal Picture Puzzle (Owl) *'Challenge 2:' Car Maze Puzzle © *'Challenge 3:' Movie Pictogram Rebus Puzzle (Karate Kid) *'Challenge 4:' Matchstick Square Count Puzzle (35) *'Challenge 5: '''Horse Equation Puzzle (21) *'Challenge 6: Block Counting Aptitude Puzzle (66) *'Challenge 10: '''Spot the Difference Christmas Tree Riddle (Toy plane, Clock, Lamp, Ribbon, Duck) Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 Photo shoot: Glamour Shot *'Episode 2 Photo shoot:' Body Language *'Episode 3 Photo shoot:' Hair Movement *'Episode 4 Photo shoot:' Facial Couture *'Episode 5 Photo shoot:' Love Interest *'Episode 6 Photo shoot:' Extreme Poses *'Episode 7 Photo shoot:' Haute Couture *'Episode 8/9 Photo shoot': Luxurious Life *'Episode 10 Photo shoot:' Optical Illusion *'Episode 11 Photo shoot:' Runway Shot *'Episode 12 Photo shoot:' B/W Shot for Major Wear Campaign *'Episode 13 Photo shoot:' Best H2T Shot from ANTM Portfolio Category:Cycles